Modern integrated circuits and especially modern systems on chip are expected to include more and more features. One of the most wanted features is multimedia support, especially video playback. Integrated circuits include one or more video drivers that can provide video information to an external (out of the video-player) display, such as TV monitor.
Video playback requires that an external display will be connected to device that includes the integrated chip via one or more (typically three) cables.
Cable detection is used in order to determine whether the display is connected (via one or more cables) to the device or not (connected-disconnected). Some prior art solutions are also characterized by high power consumption.
There is a growing need to provide a device and a method for evaluating connectivity between a display and a video driver.